PROJECT SUMMARY/ABSTRACT The Tisch Cancer Institute (TCI) Human Immune Monitoring Core Shared Resource Facility (HIMCSRF) provides TCI members access to a comprehensive suite of immune monitoring assays allowing for the quantification of circulating proteins and immune cell characterization, along with spatial organization in tissues to support basic science, clinical, and translational studies. This is achieved by balancing innovation with robust protocols and operating procedures to ensure data quality and reproducibility with dedicated platforms for biospecimen processing and sample management, soluble factor profiling, phenotypic and functional immune cell characterization, immunogenomics, single cell transcriptomics, and multiplexed tissue imaging. The HIMCSRF is comprised of over twenty full time experts who specialize in characterizing immune profiles and responses across a diverse range of disease settings. The HIMC currently supports over 45 federal and foundation funded projects across a diverse range of clinical areas including cancer, and also serves as a central analysis hub for several multi-institutional consortia including the NIH Human Immunology Project Consortium (HIPC). The HIMCSRF is also an NCI-designated Cancer Immune Monitoring and Analysis Center (CIMAC) as part of a U24 consortium funded through the Cancer Moonshot program, and also actively supports 13 industry-sponsored research collaborations. Since its inception in 2011, the HIMCSRF contributed to the TCI?s mission by providing state-of-the-art technologies, project development, consistency, interpretations, and cost-effectiveness to all TCI programs.